vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Guile
"Go home and be a family man!" Guile is a character from the Street Fighter series and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former Casual Champion and participated in tag team competition with Duke Nukem as Team America. Their alliance dissolved after Guile betrayed Duke at End Game 6, as Guile became enraged that fans had listed him as one of the primary choices to be fired and turned heel as a result, In Street Fighter Guile is one of the most famous characters in the Street Fighter series. Wielding a whole two special moves, Guile is a personification of the American spirit, from his manly impossible haircut to his green tanktop. His theme song goes with everything. Everything. In VGCW Season 1: The heart of a Lion Guile had mixed success early in his VGCW career, and seemed to lack direction. He took part in several King of the Ring tournaments but was often eliminated early. He also participated in tag team matches with a variety of partners, including Barack Obama. Guile was later given a golden opportunity which would jumpstart his career: he was chosen to wrestle the President of the United States in his retirement match. Guile was already well acquainted with Obama, having helped him in matches against the duo of dictators Bison and Hitler, and it was up to him to send his commander-in-chief out with a bang. Guile and Obama would enter the ring together in Guile's Jeep, with Obama waving the American flag in one of the most patriotic scenes in VGCW history. Although Obama would put up a valiant last stand, he was no match for Guile's strength and speed, eventually being pinned. Guile and the President would embrace each other one last time before Obama left the company for good. Season 2: Are you bad enough to be Champion? Guile, using the momentum he gained from defeating the President to finally launch his career, immediately began a quest for championship gold. On January 16, 2013, Guile particpated in a six-man battle royal match for a shot at the Casual Championship. Guile once again fought hard, and made it to the final two, along with Liquid Snake. Thanks to Guile's extensive knowledge on how to deal with terrorists, he would manage to get the better of Liquid, and after a well-fought battle he pinned the son of Big Boss after a Sonic Boom powerbomb. This would also effectively end Liquid's career, leaving one fewer terrorist to threaten VGCW. On the next broadcast, Guile would go on to defeat Waluigi in a quick Ladder Match for the Casual Championship, becoming only the second person to ever hold the belt. As Waluigi had only managed to retain the belt once by defeating Ezio, the belt was yet to be considered prestigious, but Guile would set out to change this. Following his victory, Guile would face his toughest opponent yet: fellow American man Duke Nukem. The two patriots had similar statures, spirits, and experience in fighting aliens to protect the Constitution, foretelling a great, even matchup. Despite going headfirst through Table-san's indecently exposed body, Guile knew that a loss would affect his and the USA's involvement in the X-COM project, and though his foe Duke was adept at fighting aliens by himself, Guile couldn't risk the world on just one man's ability. Despite Guile's best efforts however, it seemed that Duke had the better of him, even delivering a Stunner outside the ring, but Guile refused to give up his championship easily. Using the last trick up his sleeve, Guile managed to return to the ring, and when Duke followed, Guile delivered a DDT out of nowhere. Guile then managed to pick up a decisive pin, defending his championship belt as well as the USA's funding of Extraterrestrial Combat. Duke left in defeat, hopefully returning home to think about becoming a family man (though he instead went to a strip club and cried between a stripper's breasts), and meanwhile Guile showed everyone that he had the heart of a champion, and was a true American hero. After holding the title for almost a month, Guile defended his Casual Championship against #1 Contender Ash Ketchum on the February 22nd, 2013 broadcast. Unfortunately, Guile did not strategize correctly. Up until that point, Ash had had a career resurgence of his own and was becoming one of the top faces in VGCW. Guile would give it everything he had, but even a last second Sonic Boom wasn't enough to slow down the hot-blooded trainer. Ash would eventually pin Guile, thus gaining enough experience to evolve into Red and becoming the new Casual Champion. Though Red would soon prove that the championship was in good hands, Guile was left disappointed by his failure, and had to take some time off to contemplate his standing in VGCW. Season 3-5: The Real Americans After missing several shows, Guile made his return on 2013-03-26, and he was not alone, as he and his old foe Duke Nukem had decided to join forces and form a team so patriotic and free that no terrorist could stand against them. Their debut match was against a worthy opponent, the Hero of Earth, plus his smug partner, Dan the Unpatriotic Man. Team America started out fast, quickly dominating Dan and showing off an array of tag team moves. Dan would eventually tag Satan in, but not too long afterward betrayed Mr. Satan, leaving him to fight Team America by himself. Satan fought hard, but was no match for both Guile and Duke and was pinned. The Patriots now had their sights set on the Co-Op Championship, as well as the Communist and dictator that held it. Guile would make an appearance in the Royal Rumble during the Season 4 premier, and did very well, eliminating both Gabe Newell and one half of the Co-Op Champions Zangief. Team America's road to the Co-Op Championship started with failure as they faced GameCenter FU on the 2013-04-23 stream in a Tornado tag team match. Arino paired off with Guile while the Nerd took on Duke. While things started well for Team America, they slowly lost control of the match. Their patriotism proved no match for the Powerglove, as both men were pinned by the Nerd before they could defeat either opponent. With his pursuit of the Co-Op Championship temporarily on hold, Guile decided to get back to doing what he did best: Fighting terrorist. On May 15th, Guile met with his greatest enemy M. Bison in an effort to stop his recent resurgence. Although the odds were in his favor, Guile was quickly overwhelmed by the Dictator and recieved a Psycho Crusher through the barricade. The American hero showed determination however, and managed to get up from the blow. Despite Guile showing heart, too much damage was already done, and he was eventually defeated by the Red Ribbon Army. Guile would show his ring prowess during a match with The Practice, seemingly holding off both of his opponents for the majority of the battle. When Guile went to make the hot tag however, Duke insisted on tagging Guile back in, confusing the crowd greatly. With Guile already badly hurt, he was eventually pinned. With Duke costing them the match, tension further rised when both Guile and Duke got into a Casual Championship #1 Contenders match. They managed to avoid conflict for the mahority of the match, with Duke eliminated Captain Falcon and Guile thoroughly destroying Dan the Heel Man. After a brief moment of working together to further hurt Dan, Duke attacked Guile, even momentarily helping Dan to double Team the Patriot. The situation eventually exploded into a 3 way brawl, with Guile eventually pinning Dan. With both members of Team America left in the ring, they went at it in an incredibly brutal fight, which led to a duel of Ladders and both men being battered and bloodied. Although Guile seemingly had the upperhand, it was Duke who capitalized first and hit a stunner. Guile still refused to give up, but his heart of a Champion would eventually give after another arm drag, with his opportunity of becoming VGCW's first 2 time Casual Champion gone. Guile showed there there was no hard feelings on August 30th, despite the recent events, encouraging Duke to beat Segata and win the strap, finally putting all tension to rest. Duke, however, was unable to pull off the win. Guile returned to tag action on September 7th, with Team America facing the Game Grumps. After another well fought match, Guile managed to reverse Ego's Coast to Coast and hit the Sonic Boom to pick up a win, finally ending his recent streak of losses. The Duo would then face Shadaloo, a team Guile was very familiar with. With a shot at the Co-Op Championship at stake, tensions were high for all the men involved. After another intense back and forth tag team match, Team America would pick up a huge, when Guile became the first person to ever pin Sagat, doing so with his enemies own Tiger Uppercut. Team America met GameCenter FU at End Game 5, finally getting their shot at the gold. After wrestling a tag team wrestling clinic, Duke and Guiles patriotism was ultimately not enough to their opponents, with AVGN pinning Duke, forcing them to leave the biggest event of the season empty handed. Season 6: When it comes crashing down and it hurts inside With the start of Season 6 came a rebirth for Guiles partner Duke, who recieved an unbelievable surge of momentum after beating Donkey Kong. Guile attempted to match his partners success in a match against Little Mac on December 10th, but lost by a hair after an intense battle with the former VGCW Champion, in the process becoming one of the few men to survive a Star Punch. His courageous performance was enough to land him a spot in the very-Street-Fighter Casual Championship contenders match on January 7th, with Guile once again hoping to become the first ever 2 time Casual Champion. After doing battle with his rival Bison, Guile was eventually eliminated by the stiff competition. When Duke was left alone to fight The Double Dragons on January 14th by Ganondorf, many wondered why Guile didn't show up to help his friend, with pleads for Guiles assistance being heard during Duke's last stand. After Star Road, Gabe Newell and Adam Jensen frantically reported to Duke that Guile had been missing in action for several weeks. This troubling news had led many to fear for the worst. Duke, seeking revenge for his comrade, faced Ganondorf at End Game 6 in a brutal I Quit match. Once again pulling off a miracle, Duke defeated The Dark Lord. However, he was attacked after the match following a peace offering, yet just when it looked like Duke was doomed, Guile made his return and fought off Ganon. The two teammates shook hands, causing over 2,000 people to simultaneously salute. However, in one of the biggest swerves VGCW has ever seen, Guile then used the Amerislam on Duke, turning the salutes into tears and confusion. Guile had betrayed Duke. Guile had betrayed America. Season 7: Benedict Guile As it turned out, Guile's betrayal had the same roots in events that had driven Dan Hibiki to villainy: when Jensen had polled the VGCW Universe for what wrestlers should be cut from the roster, Guile's name had been submitted several times. Refusing to accept the assessments that he was 'boring', 'generic', and had 'served his time', Guile reminded the audience that he was a former Casual Champion, while Duke 'had accomplished NOTHING in his career here', yet his name never came up. Determined to do something to stand out beyond providing 'stupid jokes' for the VGCW audience, Guile made his decision to save his job. After all, by turning on Duke, everyone was now talking about Guile. Everyone, including Duke Nukem. On Feburary 18th, Duke responded to Guiles betrayal during a backstage promo, trashing his Casual Championship reign while promoting the fact that he no longer had to hold onto past glories. Duke later went on to defeat VGCW Champion and General Manager Gabe Newell in a non-title match, causing many to think that Duke was now out of Guile's league. Determined to prove his naysayers wrong, Guile returned to singles action on the 25th, facing the hard-working and former family man Flint. The crowds support was firmly with The Cowboy, but that wouldn't stop Guile from fighting his hardest. What followed was one of the best curtain jerks VGCW has ever seen, with both men showing unbelievable amounts of heart, trading several finishers yet kicking out at 2 each time. At the end, both were bruised and battered, but a last second reversal by Guile allowed him to Amerislam Flint and finally put him out of commision, causing many tears to be shed. Later that night, Guile cut another promo on Duke, reminding him that he defeated him while defending the Casual Championship. After firing several more shots, Guile assured Duke that he would humiliate himself in the Elimination Chamber Match, which ended up being true after an upset victory by Proto Man. Guile would then be confronted by Duke the following week. Guile proceeded to taunt Duke about his loss to Proto Man hoping to rub it in his face, but he was instead issued a challenge by Duke. Guile would now be facing the VGCW champion Proto Man next week one on one. Would Guile finally be able to prove to Duke that he is the better man? The answer was, seemingly, a resounding YES. Guile would not only win the (non-title) match, but completely dominate Proto Man in a squash that left the entire VGCW universe in shock. Bragging of his accomplishment and decrying the fans as losers who only supported Duke because they supported 'their own kind' and couldn't stand winners, Guile would be confronted by Duke and issued another challenge: to fight Duke himself. It is time for Guile to fully put his money where his mouth is and see if the bet he made will pay out. At the day of the Royal Rumble event, the battle between Guile and Duke Nukem would finally reach its breaking point. Civil War had broken out, and it was filled with slams and finishers. Guile had sought to finish Duke off with an Amerislam, but the colonel did not expect Nukem to stop chewing bubblegum and start kicking ass, and paid for this with a Hail to the King, knocking him out for the loss. But this would not sway him. In fact, this loss only made the colonel angrier. After rocking Duke in the balls for being a good sport, he claimed that this match was meaningless; since he already beat Proto Man, he deemed himself worthy of being main event material, and wanted a REAL challenge. Cue blinking lights and Ganondorf, who would call the salty colonel out for his 'sucker punching cowardice' and overconfident hubris, and now had one goal in mind: to send Guile back to the midcard, 'where he belongs'. External Links Obama after being sent into retirement by Guile Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Guile title.png|Guile after winning the Civil War SuperGuile.jpg guilemerica.jpg|He is indeed married.... to America! ibrmxnsInUptqn.gif|Go home and be a family man! ; ;7.png|We, The People FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT.png